Games that we play
by RenaissanceRay
Summary: Touya x Yue one shot. Just pointless smut, no plot whatsoever. Lemon, PWP. There should be a 'pointless sex' genre, though.


I wrote this during my spare time weeks ago, but only had the chance to type it out now. This, and a few more other fics. I'm still working on Brightest Sunrise, so give me a little break, no? ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, nor any of the below mentioned characters.

]=======================[

Yue found himself pressed onto the bed by a heavy weight above him, the tanned skin of his beloved against the pale of his own. A mouth, wet and warm and lush, devoured his own roughly, thoroughly.

"Yue," Touya murmured against his lips. "Take your robes off."

Shivering at the huskiness in Touya's voice, Yue slowly unclasped the intricate buttons of his robe, pulling it from his shoulders so that it fell to the bed, sandwiched between him and the bed.

The sash around his waist was roughly unknotted, courtesy of Touya's impatience. His mouth descended on his collarbone, and Touya's hand, large and calloused, slid underneath his arms and began sifting through the feathers of his wings.

Touya moaned, bucking up to press closer to Touya as the latter continued to the pressure of his wings. Only Touya knew exactly how sensitive they were; it was something not even his Mistress knew.

Only Touya knew, how sifting through the feathers would cause Yue to arch off the bed. How stroking the hidden skin beneath would cause Yue to moan loudly, head whipping back and forth to silently beg for more. How, if, after gently teasing Yue, Touya buried his fingers at the base of his wings, where feathers met skin, Yue would come violently, screaming Touya's name full throated at the same time.

Touya did love seeing Yue come like that, all wanton and seductive. It always made him so hard that he would bury himself in his beloved after an image like that, and take him so hard that all Yue could do was surrender himself to Touya.

Yue pushed Touya's shirt off his shoulders, revealing the bronze skin he always thought about. Latching happily onto a dark nipple, Yue took it in his mouth, alternating between gentle suckling and hard suction. He kept up a rhythm, following Touya's in his wings.

"To-ya..." He whispered. "Please, To-ya..."

"What is it, angel?"

In answer, he bucked his hips against Touya's, feeling their arousals brush against each other. Hastily, Touya removed his hands from Yue's wings and pulled off the rest of Yue's robes, then proceeding to unbuckle his belt and slide out of his pants and boxers.

Impatient, Yue rose to slide one arm around Touya's neck, pulling him flush above himself, reaching down to fondle Touya's hardness. A grunt escaped the brunette's throat as he bucked into Yue's hand. Yue smiled to himself, feline aspects making themselves known in a full throated purr, and Touya shuddered.

The tanned boy reached down to remove Yue's hand from his arousal, and, together with the other hand, pinned them above the smaller man's head, then leaned down to take his lips.

Yue trashed once beneath Touya, before surrendering and molding his body against Touya's, whimpering when the latter pulled away.

Touya chuckled, running his fingers through Yue's hair. "You have so much hair, beloved." He took a small bundle of it and tied Yue's hands together, binding them tightly. Another bundle tied him to the headpost, securing him.

Grinning wickedly, Touya did the same with Yue's feet, the angel's floor length silky hair his prison. Finally, after what seemed like ages to said angel, Touya brought his lips to feast on his skin.

One cry after another was torn from Yue's throat, as Touya alternated between licking a line up his pale chest and nipping at his nipples. Incoherently, Yue begged for Touya to release him, but all he received was a mischevious glint in the brunette's eyes.

The remaining of his hair was gently combed through, before it was gently tugged to the middle of Yue's thighs. Touya grinned, using the ends of the silky strands to tease Yue's arousal mercilessly.

"Nnh... To-ya!"

One hand gently traced its way back to Yue's wings, pressing against the joint, and Yue arched off the bed, desperately trying to struggle his way out of his bonds, needing to satisfy himself, to get something that had a firmer grip than his hair on his arousal.

"To-ya! Please!"

Lowering his head, Touya gave Yue's straining erection a single long, sensual lick, before continuing the teasing strokes with moonlight white hair. After Yue started to buck up, Touya took Yue into his mouth.

Yue screamed, wanting to lean up to fist his hands in Touya's hair, but unable to. Pleasure crashed into his system, and he arched up into that heat, begging for the tight suction to take him deeper.

Removing his mouth, Touya proceeded to lick at Yue's entrance, earcning another hoarse cry from his wanton angel. Satisfied that his angel was prepared, he lined himself up, and plunged into Yue, burying himself up to the hilt in his beloved.

"To-ya!" Yue cried, still bound to the bed. "To-yaaaaaaaaaa!"

Yue struggled against the bonds which were coming loose. His hair was still silky in texture, after all, and that didn't make for a very secure knot. Finally free, he wrapped his legs around Touya's hips, and felt Touya angle himself so that each thrust would hit against his prostate. Yue cried out again, tightening around his beloved.

"God, Yue..." Touya groaned. "God, you're so... Tight." Another vicious thrust.

"YUE!"

"TO-YA!"

The both of them screamed at the same time as they came, Touya buried deep inside of Yue, with his arousal pressed firmly on Yue's prostate even as he came. Gods, Yue was so tight, and so hot. He wanted to always be buried inside the angel.

"To-ya..." Yue whimpered, a trembling hand wrapping itself around Touya's neck. "I love you, To-ya."

Touya chuckled, and buried his face in Yue's hair. "I love you too, beloved."

They fell asleep, and though Touya was still deep inside of Yue, neither minded.

]=======================[

Mm... Lemon. Ah, self beta-ed. Probably full of mistakes. =x

Liked it? No? Review, then! Even if it's to flame me. Anything that'll help me improve. But if it's flaming about yaoi, then what the hell are you doing in the TouyaxYue M rated section? -.-

Love you guys! =]]


End file.
